Summer daze
by IloveKenwatanabe
Summary: [InuyashsNaruto crossover]Kagome and Inuyasha go to Kagome's summer house in Konoha where they meet some interesting friends... What happens when some people in Konoha want more than friendship from our Miko? InuyashaKagome SasukeKagome Kakashi kagome or
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

Characters Ages:

Kagome: 15

Inuyasha:18

Sasuke: 15

Naruto: 15

Sakura: 15

Kakashi: 26

Chapter one

"Inuyasha, Please I just want to go with my family to our summer house THIS one time!" Kagome pleaded as she stood impatiently in front of Inuyasha who was blocking her way to the well as usual.

"Kagome we still got jewel shards to Find" Inuyasha whined crossing his arms over his chest.

"Always about the jewel shards! Why don't you get Kikyo to find them for you?" Kagome bit out nastily poking a finger in his chest.

"Kagome, I just don't want you to get hurt. If I'm not there with you who will protect you" Inuyasha said sadly, his fuzzy ears dropped.

"Inuyasha you know.. You could always come" Kagome smiled taking his hand in hers and tugging him towards the well.

"Kagome... I" Inuyasha look in a sharp breath and looked at kagome smiling face and smiled. "Sure" he said at last taking her in his arms and jumping into the well.

"Come one sis we have your stuff in the back" Souta yelled out the window of their car.

"Coming!" Kagome called back tugging Inuyasha with her.

"Inuyasha coming too?" Souta asked his sister a bit confused, usually she would complain about him and be thankful to be away from him.

"Yep" Kagome replied happily stepping into the car with Inuyasha.

"Where are you going anyways?" Inuyasha asked as kagome helped him with his seat belt.

"To my summer house" Kagome replied. My father used to take us there all the time, but now he's…" Kagome looked out the window trying to hide her tears from him.

But to no avail, Inuyasha's sensitive quickly picked up the scent of her tears and spoke up. "My, dad, He always used to take my mom and me to the lake… Before he died" Inuyasha stated raising a hand to turn kagome's tear stained faced towards him leaning in to kiss her….

"Mom INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE MAKING OUT!" Souta announced proudly taking a picture with his instant camera.

"That's wonderful dear" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her son fondly. Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, her face flushed. Inuyasha was at a loss of words he stuffed his hands in his sleeves and looked down at his lap.

"Inuyasha dear, You should know that the people at Konoha are expecting Kagome's handsome boyfriend, not a silver haired hanyou" Kagome's mother added, "As soon as we reach Konoha, in about 5 minutes, You should rush out of the car, Kagome will help die your hair Black and find a solution for covering up those ears of yours" Mrs. Higurashi smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled her face turning deep red.

"We're here." Grandpa announced as kagome stepped out of the car, "Inuyasha run into that house" kagome said pointing towards a medium sized house. Nodding Inuyasha sprang out of the car and dashed towards the house in an inhuman speed.

"Hey mom, I'm going to explore a bit, I'll un pack my things later" Kagome said walking into the woods.

"Whoa, This place is wonderful Kagome said as she stepped over some roots" She heard some rustling in the trees and turned her head, looking around.

"Hey there" A man stepped out of the bushed and smiled at her grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kagome screamed as she struggled to free herself from his grasp, but he only tightened his grip around her.

"Why don't we stay here awhile and have some fun…" the man smiled seductively, she felt his hand on her backside, just like Miroku, But he went much further, he started lifting her shirt up. Closing her eyes she prepared for the worst, but nothing came.

"I really don't think she's interested" another man said stepping calmly towards them.

"We'll what's it to you?" The man asked.

"If you don't mind I think I'll take her for awhile" The other man smiled, and in the blink of an eye he picked Kagome up bridal style and dashed off towards the village.

Setting her down the man looked down the man looked at her and smiled "You should really try to keep yourself out of trouble… You know there aren't really any rapist in Konoha, you must be pretty… attractive for men to hit on you like that"

"Thank you sir..." Kagome said nervously looking up to see a man with silver hair wearing some kind of cloth over his mouth and a bored expression on his face.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi," Smiling Kagome reached a out towards him, instead of shaking her hand he raised it up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry but I think I have to go now" Kagome laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head as she pulled her hand from his grasp.

"Hey Kagome!" She heard someone call from behind her. Kagome turned around to find a black haired Inuyasha dressed in a fitting black top that showed his abs and baggy jeans.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said a shocked expression showed on her face '_he looks kind of hot like that'_ Kagome thought, a blush spread on her face.

Kakashi PoV

' _Damn, She's taken'_ I thought, feeling jealously build up inside me. "So, Kagome is that your boyfriend" I asked keeping my eyes locked on hers, however she tried her best to avoid my gaze. "No, not really" She answered nervously.

"Well what the hell Is it to you?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

End PoV

"Anyways Kagome, tell me what the fuck you've been up to?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked innocently.

"Keh, don't lie to me Kagome, I smell another man all over you, and I can tell you it aint that idiot beside you" Inuyasha scoffed staring at Kagome with an 'OH really!' look all over his face.

"Well.. Inuyasha…. The truth is I" – before kagome could Finish her sentence Inuyasha cut her off.

"So Kagome,you….. You love some guy from here don't you?" Inuyasha said with a hurt expression on his face.

"Aww , Inuyasha, you know I'd never…." Kagome smiled reaching up to brush the hair away from his face.

Kakashi looked on at them; an odd, unwanted feeling of jealously resided inside him.


	2. Meeting Team Seven

Disclaimer: NO I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or anything else in this story (cept the story line)

Chapter 2 Meeting Team seven

"You guys look new around here" Kakashi stated breaking the odd silence. 

" Yeah, I'm here for the summer, I'm staying at my cabin… Although I'm not quite so new here." Kagome smiled hanging onto Inuyasha's arm.

"Really, how so?" Kakashi asked trying to get his mind off Kagome's OBIVOUS attraction to Inuyasha.

"My father used to take me and my family here all the time" Kagome smiled proudly.

"Your father? What was his name?"

"Kaze" Kagome said putting a finger to his lips in thought.

'Kaze! The Man who saved me when I was a child' Kakashi thought to himself…

"Well, anyways, let me show you guys around Konoha." Kakashi smiled holding his hand out to Kagome, who in turn smiled and placed her hand within his Turning away from Inuyasha.

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome called softly, looking back at him and smiling fondly. Inuyasha blushed at this and followed her obediently, just like the good puppy he really was.

"Kakashi- Sensei!" A blonde boy in orange jumped excitedly. "What mission do we have today? I'm ready for a REAL Mission! BELIEVE IT!" 

"We're going to show this girl around Konoha, Naruto" Kakashi said to his hyper active student.

"Well at least we're showing around a pretty girl, you know sensei, there aren't many pretty girls here in Konoha" Naruto laughed. "Yes, quite true Naruto" Kakashi said nodding his head in agreement. 

"HEY! What the heck's that supposed to mean!" A pink haired girl asked walking towards Naruto with a murderous look on her face.

"Shut up Sakura, Naruto's right anyways. There aren't any pretty girls in Konoha." A dark blue haired boy said leaning back on the tree. "Four hours late, that's a new record sensei" The boy said calmly.

"I was saving a beautiful lady this morning" Kakashi said letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Hn.. Another one of your far fetched stories, why can't you just admit that you simply have no regard for being on time whatsoever." 

"No Really!" Kakashi said looking down at the woman who held his hand. 

"So this girl is our new Mission?" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Hi, nice to meet you my name is Kagome" She said holding a hand out in greeting, surprisingly Sasuke took her hand and shook it. "Ohaiyo, Kagome-san" Sasuke said in what seemed like a fairly happy tone. Meanwhile, Sakura was staring on at the two Jealously burning in her eyes. 'Sasuke-kun never shook my hand or said good morning to me!' Inner Sakura screamed.

"Hi Kagome-san!" Naruto smiled. "I'm a Ninja! I'm going to be the Best! I'm going to be Hokage! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto announced proudly, Making kagome smile sweetly at him.

"Of course you will Naruto- kun, I believe in you" Kagome smiled, "I'm glad I got to know the future HOKAGE"

Naruto turned away, Tears filling his blue eyes. "What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked a concerned look on her face.

"It's just… It's just no one's ever said that to me.. No one's ever believed in me before" Naruto said between sets of chocked sobs. 

"Well I'm surprised Naruto- kun… The look of determination in your eyes just says you could do anything you set your mind to" Kagome said trying to stop Naruto from crying.

"Thank you Kagome-san!" Naruto said Pulling kagome into a hug.

Kakashi's eyes widened. He pulled Naruto out of Kagome's arms and dashed behind a tree.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei! Why did you do that!" Naruto whined, He really liked this Kagome girl, She was kind encouraging and the most beautiful girl in all JAPAN!"

"Listen carefully Naruto" Kakashi whispered. " I saw Kagome first, which means I get to you know.." Kakashi said softly.

"But sensei! Your 11 years older than her!" Naruto gasped. "Which means I should be with her! She Hugged me! And Plus! We're the same age!" Naruto said confidently. Kakashi really didn't want to resort to this, but knowing Naruto he probably wouldn't give up on her anyways.

"As your sensei I order you to" Before Kakashi could finish his sentence Naruto cut him off.

"What are you ordering me to do sensei? Are you ORDERING me to give up on her? Well too bad Sensei! I'm not!" Naruto yelled jumping out of the tree.

"Come on guys, Let's get this over with" Sakura said wearily, she felt that Kagome was trying to steal 'her' Sasuke away from her. 

"Come on Inuyasha" Kagome said calling him. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome, this time he was the one to grab her hand.

"To tell you the truth there isn't really much to see here in Konoha…. So why don't you just hang out with us for the day." Kakashi suggested running his fingers through his silver hair.

"well.. What do you guys do here?" Kagome asked.

"We're training to become Chunin! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto announced proudly. "I'm gonna be the best! Believe it!"

"Shut up Naruto, you are much too dense to become Hokage or anything for that matter." Sasuke scoffed.

"Honestly Sasuke-san, You shouldn't be so harsh on Naruto! I admire his determination, but what I don't admire is you always picking on him!" Kagome bit out harshly. Sasuke looked at her, he felt the sting of her words, he felt as if a thousand kunai knives were stabbed into him and pulled back out. And for the first time he apologized.

"Sorry Naruto" Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Kagome smiled and said. "How nice of you Sasuke-san"

"We'll let's start like we did on our first day… Saying our favorite things … What you dislike and stuff." Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"You go first Naruto then Sasuke then Sakura and finally Inuyasha and Kagome." Kakashi added leaning back onto the tree."

"Well I Like Ramen! I'm gonna be HOKAGE one day and I don't like….. Sasuke!" Naruto said shooting a glare at Sasuke who in return kept the same bored face… For some weird reason he really didn't want to make Kagome mad again.

"I don't like a lot of things….. I hate a lot of things…. And my dream… Is not a dream… Because one day I will bring back the Uchiha clan."

"Well my Dream is…." Sakura blushed looking at Sasuke. "My hopes for the future" Again she blushed. And I hate.." Naruto shut his eyes shut.. Knowing it was him that she utterly despised. "I hate… KAGOME!" Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth… 'oh great! Now Sasuke's gonna think I'm an idiot!' Inner Sakura screamed. 

"Your pathetic.. Really Sakura..." Sasuke let out a weary sigh.

The whole group had their eyes stuck to Kagome…. "Sakura-Chan I don't even know you that well… So how can you hate me so? Kagome asked innocently cocking her head timidly to the side.

"Hmph!" Sakura turned her back on them all while the rest of the group just stood there in awe.

"Feh! Don't listen to that wench Kagome, she's probably just jealous of you… I mean who wouldn't be?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Thanks Inuyasha but I don't think there really is anything to be jealous of ." Kagome smiled as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and leaned her head against his chest.

"Well… I think we should start training, the Chunin test is soon" Kakashi said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a little orange book.

"Yeah I'm ready! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused his chakra made some hand signs put his hand to his mouth and hit Naruto with his all powerful fire ball jutsu.

"OWW! SASUKE! What was that for?" Naruto screamed as he tried to cover up the hole Sasuke had created in his pants. Kagome put a hand to her mouth and laughed.

"Naruto-kun, Here," Kagome reached into her yellow bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and handed them to him.

"Arigato! Kagome-san" Naruto gave a leap of joy and grabbed the jeans, slipping them on behind a tree.

"Umm…. Kakashi-sensei I don't suppose you have any bows around here do you?" Kagome asked. "We can practice along with you guys!" Kakashi had expected them to be…. Well… Not exactly the strongest people in Japan, but he was surely mistaken. Kakashi Held a bow and a bunch of arrows towards Kagome who took them gratefully.

"You can do target practice over there" Kakashi said pointing to a target range a few meters away.

"Domo arigato" Kagome said excitedly as she aimed her arrow and pulled it back tightly.

"Umm, Kagome.. Don't you think you should get a bit closer, Those targets are quite far away, even for me" Kakashi said, He thought kagome could never be able to make it at this rate. Kagome pulled the bow back and released it, A pink light engulfed the arrow as it dissolved everything within a hundred meter radius.

"Gomen nasai" Kagome said turning to give an apologetic bow.

"It's quite fine" Kakashi laughed nervously as he thought 'What a woman! Such power!'

"Feh, Well at least we know your still in shape" Inuyasha scoffed. 

'What does she have that I don't?' Sakura thought to herself. 'Not even Naruto pays any attention to me… She even has our sensei… I mean she's the same age as his students! Plus she has that Inuyasha guy!' Inner Sakura ragged on within her.

With Naruto and Sasuke

"Kagome-san Likes me best!" Naruto said jumping up and down happily.

"And what makes you think that?" Sasuke frowned.

"Coz she said she believed in me and she defended me from you!" Naruto said proudly.

"Whatever." Sasuke said "Is there any reason for me to care?" He asked. 

"It's so OBIVOUS Sasuke! You're in L-O-V-E with Kagome-san!" Naruto smiled childishly. "You said hi to her! You never say that to anyone else! Even Kakashi sensei likes her!" At this Naruto put a hand over his mouth, trying to prevent anymore outbursts of that sort.

"What…. What did you say?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kakashi- sensei told me to stay away from her coz he said he saw her first!" Naruto exclaimed innocently.

"That pervert" Sasuke sighed. 'Talk about a BIG age difference! 11 years' Sasuke thought to himself. But really who could blame him? Kagome was the PERFECT girl.

"Even if we all do like her, that of which I don't. None of us have a chance, she's taken by that Inuyasha guy" Sasuke said in a soft tone.

"Well that can change" Naruto smiled. "We have WHOLE MONTHS to change that! Believe it!"

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled, without a word he made his way back to Kagome and the others.

"Hey Wait up Sasuke! You don't think I'm actually gonna let you try and make her like you more!" Sasuke ignored Naruto's cry for attention.

"Hi Naruto- Kun, Sasuke-san" Kagome said happily.

"It's getting pretty dark… Would you…. Would you like to have dinner with me and my students" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Only if Inuyasha can come." Kagome smiled in return.

'I should have known she wanted to bring that 'Inuyasha' guy along with her.' Kakashi thought to himself. Keeping a smile on his face he replied "Of course"

"Where are we going anyways?" Kagome asked.

"Ramen" Naruto said excitedly.

At dinner

Kagome, Kakashi, Inuyasha, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Sat down and ate their ramen in silence. However Inuyasha and Naruto Ate theirs quite nosily and less than 3 seconds flat.

"Inuyasha" Kagome laughed as she reached over and wiped his mouth with her napkin. Inuyasha's face reddened instantly.

Sakura ate in silence keeping her eyes narrowed in a glare that was focused on Kagome who reached over and wiped Sasuke's mouth.

"Kagome-san what about me? My mouth is dirty too!" Naruto whined.

"Oh, of course Naruto- kun" Kagome smiled reaching her hand and wiping his mouth softly.

Kakashi looked at her intently, he was sure she had a certain attraction with Inuyasha.

"What about me?" Kakashi pouted. "Are you going to forget your favorite Sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"But Kakashi sensei" Kagome said uncertainly.

"Aww Kagome… I'm truly hurt." Kakashi announced putting a hand over his heart.

"But sensei, how could I wipe your mouth when you wear that piece of cloth over your mouth?" Kagome asked in her usual innocent tone.

"Fine then, I'll take it off" Kakashi smiled, seeing as Kagome's blush deepened.

"KAKASHI- SENSEI"S GONNA TAKE HIS CLOTH THINGY OFF!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura and Sasuke choke on their ramen.

Kagome walked over to Kakashi slowly, she reached the napkin closer and closer to his mouth. As Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Inuyasha watched as if everything were in slow motion. Before Kagome could pull the cloth aside Kakashi grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, pulling the cloth off. He pushed her onto the ground with a loud thud and Kissed her passionately, savoring the sweet taste of her mouth. His hands tangled in her hair, he was so caught up in what he was doing he didn't even feel Kagome trying to escape from his grasp. Finally he pulled away for a breath of air, and looked down at Kagome's small form.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing with Kagome?" Inuyasha said angrily as he went to pick Kagome up bridal style. "Hey Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked in the softest tone he could manage. Kagome clung to Inuyasha wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered softly into his ear. "I want to go home now" She said sleepily. "I love you, Inuyasha" she said falling into his arms.

"I love you too Kagome" Inuyasha whispered kissing her forehead lightly before picking her up and heading back.

"What did you do that for!" Naruto asked angrily slamming his fists into the table. Even Sakura, who hated Kagome, now knew she was no threat. '_So she is in love with that Inuyasha guy' _Sakura thought, feeling a bit guilty.

"I agree sensei, that wasn't very nice; you know she loves Inuyasha…." Sakura said sadly. "I bet she'll never talk to us again" Sakura frowned, '_I'll never get the chance to say sorry' Inner Sakura said sadly_.

"Shut up Sakura, she's not that kind of person" Sasuke said in his harshest tone.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said sadly. Kakashi stood up slowly brushing imaginary dust off his vest, pulling the piece of cloth back over his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei! You better go apologize before it's too late!" Sakura and Naruto screamed.

"Yeah" Kakashi said simply walking slowly past them as if nothing had happened.

"EWWWW What does Kakashi-sensei think he was doing? He's eleven years older than Kagome!" Sakura said in disgust.

PLEASE VOTE FOR ONE OF THE PAIRINGS BELOW YOU MAY NOT SUGGEST ANY YAOI PARINGS!

Kakashi/Kagome

Sasuke/Kagome

Inuyasha/Kagome 1 vote

Iruka/Kagome

Thanks to my two only reviewers!

Special thanks goes to White Wolf Demoness

AND

Kohara InuYashafan Takahashi


	3. The Hentai Kakashisensei

Disclaimer: NO I do NOT own Inuyasha or Naruto or anything you may be worried about

Current pairing votes

Kakashi/Kagome 6 votes

Sasuke/Kagome 4 votes

Inuyasha/Kagome 2 votes

Thanks for voting! Especially reviewing! I love you guys! Keep the voting up! Not stopping the voting until I get 20 votes from one of the characters

**Chapter 3 Hentai Kakashi- Sensei **

Inuyasha laid Kagome down on the sofa carefully, making sure she didn't awaken. "Inuyasha… Want to join me for a soak in the hot tub?" Kagome asked drowsily.

"Wha….WHAT?" A flustered Inuyasha screamed.

"Don't flatter yourself" Kagome laughed as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of red swim shorts and tossed them over to Inuyasha. "Put it on" Kagome said pointing towards the washroom. While Inuyasha was gone Kagome changed into a swimsuit of her own, It was a two piece…..

**WITH KAKASHI**

Kakashi leapt silently from tree to tree as he thought up an apology as he neared Kagome's house. Looking down from the tree he was in he saw Kagome walk out of the house in nothing but a skimpy two piece swimsuit. Instantly Kakashi's eyes widened, he looked closer in hopes of getting a better look.

"Kagome, your barely wearing anything, you're gonna freeze your Frickkin ass off" Inuyasha scoffed, but his eyes softened as he wrapped his arms around her waist, using his body heat to warm her up.

"Come on in Inuyasha" Kagome said as she pulled him into the hot tub quite violently.

It took awhile for Inuyasha to get used to the hot burning water of the hot tub. "Kagome, about today…. When I saw that old man…. What was his name again?" Inuyasha asked, in a serious tone of voice.

"Oh, you mean Kakashi?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with a worried look on his face, where on earth was this conversation going? Meanwhile Kakashi clenched his fists in anger. 'OLD MAN!' Kakashi thought angrily 'I'm only 26!'

"When I saw him kiss you…. I felt so…. Jealous… Because kagome you know I….. I never want to be away from you! I love you! I love you More than anything! More than…. Life itself" Inuyasha exclaimed

With Naruto and Sasuke

"Are you just going to sit here? What if Kakashi- sensei just makes her even madder at us!" Naruto yelled jumping out of his seat and jumping tree to tree towards Kagome. _'Great I think this is Kagome's house' _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from the tree, however he was stopped by something, or someone holding him back.

"Naruto, don't rush mindlessly, if you were watching you could see that Kagome is…." Sasuke looked down at the porch, his mouth dropped open… He saw Kagome sitting in the hot tub…. On Inuyasha's lap! Sasuke slapped his hands over Naruto's eyes.

"HEY Sasuke! What's the big idea!" Naruto screamed attempting to pry Sasuke's hands off his mouth.

"Shut up Naruto, this is nothing for children to see" Sasuke said simply.

"We're the same age!" Naruto argued.

"So I see both of you came to watch the show" Kakashi said calmly, keeping his eyes on the so called 'show'.

"Hentai" Sasuke said disappointedly. "My sensei's a hentai" He muttered sadly to himself, not yet realizing that he took his hand off Naruto's eyes.

"WHOA! Kagome-san's naked with Inuyasha!" Naruto screamed, Kagome looked up in the tree and spotted all three of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" kagome asked avoiding Kakashi's gaze.

"Can I join you?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Of course" Kagome smiled as she watched Naruto jump out of his clothes and into the steaming water.

"Sasuke, you too" Kagome smiled so sweetly it was impossible for Sasuke to say no.

"……Sure…"Sasuke replied slowly trying his best to fight the rising blush. He slipped out of his clothing and stepped in, taking a seat beside Kagome who was still surprisingly on Inuyasha's lap.

Looking back up into the tree Inuyasha glared. "Where the hell's that Bastard Kakashi.?" Inuyasha growled.

"Right here" Kakashi replied, he was sitting beside Kagome giving her a charming smile.

"Kagome-san, why don't you sit on my Lap?" Naruto suggested.

"I think I'm fine here with Inuyasha" Kagome smiled leaning in to kiss Inuyasha lightly.

"But thank you for asking Naruto-kun" Kagome smiled brushing a kiss against his cheek.

Kakashi glared at this for awhile, until that is his hentai mind came into works.

"Kagome" Kakashi whispered huskily, "Sit" And with that Kakashi pulled kagome to him.

"Hey!" Kagome whined. As she struggled against his well toned chest. Finally Kagome was released; she fell backwards onto Sasuke's lap. Leaning her head back Kagome looked up at Sasuke. "You don't mind do you?" Kagome asked as she sunk into the new found warmth.

"I……"Sasuke was at a loss of words; instead he closed his eyes and nodded. Inuyasha just sat there with the look that puppies get when someone takes away their favorite toy.

"I'm kinda tired" kagome stated pushing herself off of Sasuke's lap and climbed out of the hot tub. All the guys eyes widened, all of them having their own little hentai thoughts , none however as explicit as Kakashi's.

"Is there something wrong?" kagome asked as she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. _' So innocent, so naïve" Kakashi_ thought, _'does she not know what she makes us feel?" Kakashi asked himself._

"You guys can sleep here," Kagome smiled as she slipped into her house, closing the sliding door behind her.

"Wait, I forgot to tell you, there's only three beds…. We'll you can choose who you want to share with. Kagome smiled as she walked into her room.

Immediately They sprung out of the hot tub and dashed, in a race to get their clothes on. Naruto was first to finish, he dashed into the living room, soon followed by the rest of the gang.

"So, who do you guys want to share a bed with?" Kagome asked.

"YOU!" they all replied at the same time. Kagome let out a sigh as she ran to get some straws.

"Ok, draw a straw and if you draw the shortest one, you'll share the bed with me ok?" Kagome asked as she held the bunch of straws out to Inuyasha, who sadly pulled out an uncut straw, Then Kakashi, Kakashi, had his ways to solve this problem however, he used his ninja techniques and pulled out the only cut straw.

"Looks like we've got a winner….." Kagome said in a soft, shocked tone.

"But I haven't even tried yet!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't worry Naruto, next time, I promise" Kagome said patting the poor guy comfortingly on the back.

Kagome climbed into the bed, followed by Kakashi, turning her back against him she snuggled into her pillow. Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke up, once he knew everyone except for him and Kagome were awake.

"Kagome, about earlier today, I apologize" Kakashi said slowly.

"Thanks; I really don't like it when people kiss me for no reason… Or because they think I'm just another pretty face" Kagome smiled sadly.

"But Kagome… That's not why" Kakashi said softly, almost in a whisper.\

"What?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Kagome, I love you" Kakashi stated boldly.

"But… You're 11 years older than me! Plus I've barely known you for even a day!" Kagome said franticly.

"Have you ever heard about love at first sight?" Kakashi asked.

"You don't even know me! For all you know I" – before Kagome could finish Kakashi put a finger over her lips.

"Last time, I forgot to ask, but now, I'm asking, Kagome, May I kiss you?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone… I Uhh…." Kagome nodded sheepishly as her eyes widened as Kakashi leaned in and kissed her sliding his tongue into the depths of her mouth, he moved on top of her. He broke the kiss, only to make his way lower. He licked his way down to her collarbone.

With Sakura

Sakura knocked on Kagome's door. "I really owe her an apology" Sakura said to herself. She was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when she heard a mattress creaking and some heavy breathing.

Opening the door Sakura rushed to find out where the sounds were coming from, she was quite shocked when she found out.

"Kakashi-sensei! Get off Kagome!" Sakura screamed. Causing everyone to jump awake and focus their attention over to Kakashi and Kagome.

Kagome's shirt was half unbuttoned Kakashi's head was pressed against Kagome's chest. Everyone fell silent.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Sakura asked. "You almost 'did it' with someone your students age! Kakashi didn't listen; instead he captured her lips in another searing kiss.

"Kakashi…." Kagome breathed deeply. "I never told you that you could go that far" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha wearing his trademark sad puppy face.

"But Kagome, I told you I loved you." Inuyasha looked down at the ground, his bangs falling over his eyes, hiding the glistening tears.

"Inuyasha, I never lie. I didn't especially when I said I love you." Kagome said using her finger to raise Inuyasha's chin. "Listen to me." Kagome whispered.

"I fell in love with a man…. The first time I ever laid eyes on him" Kagome paused.

Kakashi's eyes shone with hope as he thought _'could this be me she talks about?_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"The first time I ever saw him, I found him pinned to a tree by someone he loved with all his heart."

'_what? Me? Pinned to a tree?' Kakashi's eyebrows creased in confusion. _

"I set him free from an old love's curse, I taught him to love again" Kagome smiled sadly rushing into Inuyasha's arms.

"You set me free" Inuyasha kissed her passionately and smiled. He had not lost her…. Yet.

Kakashi's heart dropped. '_everything I ever do to get nearer to her just backfires it only makes her love that Inuyasha even more' _

"Anyways, what are you dong here Sakura?" Sasuke asked bitterly. _'What is this girl? A stalker! She's always bugging me, never leaves me alone'_ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Sasuke… I…" Sakura dropped her gaze. "Never mind" Sakura muttered as she turned her back to leave.

"Wait Sakura- chan!" Kagome called. "Why don't you sleepover with us? Anyways I need someone to protect me from a certain perverted Sensei" Kagome smiled.

"After all I did to you?" Sakura asked, completely shocked.

"Let's forget about the past" Kagome leaned in a whispered so softly only she could hear. "I don't plan on stealing Sasuke from you.. Although he is kind of cute"

Sakura's face redended.

"OK kagome-chan" Sakura smiled as Sasuke shuddered. ' _Not her! Sometimes I think Kagome's way too nice" _Sasuke thought letting out a sigh.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Jealous

Disclaimer: NO I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto (sobs)

Votes

Kakashi/Kagome 8 votes

Inuyasha/Kagome 3 votes awwww poor Inu – Kun

Sasuke/Kagome 9 votes

Naruto/Kagome 3 votes (whoa this pairing sure popped out of no where… Lol)

Guys PLEASE don't get mad at me But Kagome has a crush on Sesshomaru….. YOU can vote that too!

Chapter four jealous

Kagome let out a yawn as she stretched her hands over her eyes, the sun's bright rays shining brightly down on her.

"Inuyasha" Kagome turned beside her to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully.

"Naraku! It's time to die! Wind scar!" Inuyasha muttered in his sleep causing Kagome to let out a small giggle she kissed him on the forehead. After she dressed up and stepped outside for some fresh air.

"I see you're awake Kagome- san" Sasuke appeared from behind Kagome giving her quite a shock.

"Oh Sasuke- Kun it's just you" Kagome smiled. "Are you always up this early?" Kagome asked. Sasuke nodded.

"It's raining out here Kagome, you should get inside" Sasuke told her stiffly.

"I'm fine Sasuke- kun" Kagome smiled as she walked over beside Sasuke and she leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed as she rain fell down on them both. Gathering Kagome into his arms Sasuke leaped gracefully into the tree.

"It's much dryer here Kagome-san" Sasuke said in his usual monotone voice.

"Hai, thank you for caring…." Kagome said slowly. Sasuke nodded in return.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Sasuke-kun?" Kagome asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I have a brother…. His name is Itachi, though I can very much say I wish I didn't" Sasuke frowned.

"You can't seriously mean that Sasuke- kun" Kagome whispered.

"He tried to kill me, I tried the same in return" Sasuke grimaced.

"Inuyasha has a burning desire for his brother's death as well" Kagome laughed. "They both lust after their father's legendary sword" Sasuke looked at Kagome and smiled, she truly was much different than any other girl he had ever met. One, she never hung all over him two, she wasn't a flirt and 3 she had a pure mind and heart.

"You know Sasuke- Kun, you sort of do remind me of Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru" Kagome said thoughtfully. "He actually doesn't look all that bad… To tell you the truth he's a pretty cute guy…. I mean he has it all! He's hot sophisticated and rich" Kagome admitted a blush spreading rapidly across her cheeks, she hated to admit it but she had a tiny crush on Sesshomaru.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Just who was this Sesshomaru? Kagome sounded like she was… She was in love with this guy! Kagome looked at Sasuke who was absently staring into space. Kagome leaned her head down on Sasuke's shoulder and closed her eyes. Sasuke looked down at her and blushed. 'Such a pretty face' Sasuke thought

"Kagome, we should head back in. The rain's starting to come down harder" Sasuke stated once again gathering Kagome in his arms and jumping down. Kagome looked up at Sasuke but was unable to say anything. Sasuke looked with wonder into Kagome's brown eyes as he closed the gap between them. Sasuke lowered his lips down upon hers and kissed her.

With The others

Kakashi stood up lazily and dragged Naruto and Sakura up with him.

"What do you want Kakashi – sensei?" Sakura asked wearily rubbing her eyes.

"Five more minutes!" Naruto whined carrying the blanket along with him as Kakashi picked him up by his collar and tossed him out of the room.

"Kagome's missing" Kakashi stated. "And we're going to look for her."

"If it's KAGOME that's lost I'm helping you find her! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto announced proudly.

"Kagome is our friend" Sakura said joining in on their little 'search' little did they know they didn't have to go too Far to find her.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto walked out the door and were shocked at what they found. Kagome and Sasuke caught up in a passionate kiss.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, He felt a deep stab of jealously in his heart. Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes. 'But she said she wasn't interested!' Sakura thought sadly.

Kagome pushed against Sasuke but he held her tightly to him, promising never to let go.

"Sasuke-kun let go" Kagome choked out and she struggled against his strong grasp.

Sakura turned away and ran into the village. "Sakura- Chan!" Kagome called out. Kakashi pried Kagome out of Sasuke's arms, receiving a glare in return.

"Give up on her already" Sasuke said in a frustrated tone as he turned to leave, even then Kagome followed him.

"Sasuke- Kun wait for Me!" Kagome cried, but was held back by Kakashi.

"Do not go to him" Kakashi said in a pleading tone.

"But Kakashi- sensei!" Kagome argued. "Why does this kind of thing always happen!" Kagome cried bursting into tears as she ran aimlessly into the forest. Leaning her head back on a tree Kagome let herself slide to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them closer.

"Hey there" A man stepped into the light, draping a blanket over Kagome's shoulders. "You shouldn't be out here all by yourself" He said sitting down next to her. "You don't look so happy either, whatever's wrong… It's better to talk about it" the young man smiled.

"Every time I think I'm in love…. Something always gets in the way" Kagome said sadly wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"I know. But love is something you stick with no matter what gets in your way"

Kagome looked up at the man at his words; He looked exactly like Bankotsu, except for the Trademark village hidden in the leaves head band which he wore around his wrist.

"The name's Koji" He smiled.

"Kagome" She smiled. "It's nice to have someone nice like you to talk to every now and then" she laughed looking up into the sky to see that it had stopped raining.

"Want to come back with me?" Kagome asked excitedly as she hung onto his arm.

"Yeah, sure" Koji smiled putting an arm around her waist.

Kakashi and Naruto looked up to see Kagome walking out of the forest…. But she wasn't alone.

"Good Morning Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun" Kagome smiled. "This is Koji" She said looking up at the man beside her.

"No introduction needed" Kakashi said eying Koji suspiciously.

"Are you still mad at me Kakashi?" Koji asked innocently. "Come on Kakashi that was years ago!"

"It doesn't matter! You can't steal someone's title and say it happened years ago!" Kakashi growled balling his fists in frustration.

"What title?" Kagome asked Koji looking up at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I stole the title 'strongest jounin from him" Koji scoffed.

"I'm not going to let you steal anything else from me." Kakashi swore looking from him to Kagome.

"Oh I see Kakashi…." Koji smirked leaning into Kagome's ear he whispered. "Kagome let's play a little game… Make Kakashi jealous" Kagome put a hand over her mouth and giggled. She whispered back.

"Sure" Kagome whispered as Koji wrapped his arms around her. "I love you" Koji whispered as he kissed Kagome.

Sasuke appeared grabbing Koji and flinging him into the tree. "Koji-kun!" Kagome cried running over to him helping him to his feet.

"Look's like someone's jealous" Koji smirked looking towards Sasuke and Kakashi.

_Well that's it! Short I know but hey! I'm busy too ! I love you reviewers out there! Special thanks go to Kisshi-chan! The best fanfic writer in the world! If you like my story then you'll absolutely love hers!_

_Yuya_


	5. Jealous game

Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Inuyasha or Naruto or anything else except for Koji

Votes:

Kakashi/Kagome: 11 votes

Sasuke/Kagome: 11 votes

Inuyasha/Kagome: 6 votes

Sesshomaru/Kagome:one vote I (hehe I really don't know how to make Sesshomaru suddenly appear.. If you know how tell me)

Naruto/Kagome: 4 votes

Chapter five: "Jealous game" (Title inspired by Kohara)

Sasuke looked towards Koji with Jealousy burning in his eyes. Kakashi, also with the same look. Kagome looked up at Koji and smiled.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes looking around the room wearily. "Kagome?" Inuyasha heard no answer. He got to his feet and dashed into the kitchen.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "If you're looking for Kagome, I'm afraid she's outside with some boys…" Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"Oh…. Thanks" Inuyasha said as he bursts through the door. "Kagome!" Inuyasha rushed to her side.

Kagome looked to see Inuyasha. "Ohaiyo Inuyasha!" Kagome chirped happily as she leapt towards him, but to no avail, she was held back from someone from the behind. Koji pulled Kagome back and held him towards his chest. Leaning down he whispered.

"I thought we were supposed to try and make them jealous?" Koji whispered, his hot breath on Kagome's neck.

"oh.. Yeah" Kagome whispered back. "Koji-kun" Kagome sighed giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "I feel like I've known you forever…" Kagome sighed dreamily, closing her eyes and leaning her body back on his.

"I know what you mean, I love you too Kagome" Koji announced softly, inside he was practically laughing his head off seeing the expressions on their faces. Sasuke's face was pale beyond compare. Kakashi looked like he was about to Gag and Inuyasha had a look of murder on his face.

"Come on Kagome… And boys! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed out of the window.

"Coming Mom!" Kagome yelled. Koji picked her up bridal style, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. Inuyasha, Sasuke and Kakashi rushed in after them.

"Whoa" was all that Souta could make out, he knew for a fact that Kagome was quite popular with the guys back home but… Even all the way out in Konoha? "I want you to choose that guy!" Souta said pointing towards Koji.

Kagome blushed and looked at Koji, who in return smiled and said. "Thanks boy, your vote really means a lot to me" Kagome watched as Souta's eyes slowly widened.

"Come on Kagome! He's so COOL!" Souta smiled. Kakashi growled. "Kagome, like you said before, how can you love someone you barely known for a day… Or in this case less than half an hour."

"Don't be silly Kakashi dear" Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Kagome fell in love with Inuyasha the first time she saw him. By the way Kagome dear, you really shouldn't leave your diary just lying on the floor, if you do everyone will find out about your big crush on Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru" Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Kagome turned red instantly. "Mom!" Kagome screamed.

"Sesshomaru? Kagome don't tell me you're in love with that bastard!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. "SO maybe that's why it takes you so long in your time! You're not actually in your time you're back! Fucking my brother!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Well it's not my fault he's so hot! So sophisticated! Smart! Strong!" Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh great" Koji sighed. He knew Kagome had lots of suitors but… He really didn't want to get hurt in the process of their game.

Kakashi looked idly at his pocket watch. "I'm an hour late, oh well" He said calmly putting the pocket watch back inside his pocket.

"Hn, as usual" Sasuke said looking disbelievingly at his sensei.

"Kakashi! Come on let's get going then!" Kagome said taking hold of Kakashi arm and tugging him towards the door. A grin suddenly spread on Kakashi's face.

"Are you going to leave your new boyfriend all by himself?" Kakashi whispered, making Kagome stop dead in her tracks. "About that, I was just" before Kagome could finish her sentence Kakashi pressed his lips on Kagome's wrapping his arms around her pushing her against him. As the rest just looked on in disgust.

"Anyways, Inuyasha, care to tell us where you're really from" Sasuke said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"You Said it yourself Inuyasha, 'Why does it take so long in your time" Sasuke said suspiciously. Inuyasha paled… He had just revealed Kagome's secret.

"If you really want to know why don't you ask Kagome" Inuyasha said finally.

Kakashi pushed Kagome against the wall deepening the kiss. Kagome pushed him away. "Stop it! Just stop it!" Kagome cried. Running into Koji's arms.

"I got you now Kagome" Koji whispered into her hair.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go" Kakashi avoided everyone as he walked out.

"Kakashi!" Koji yelled causing Kakashi to turn around and face him.

"Never touch Kagome again" Koji said in a softer tone, just as Kagome's tears stopped falling and she hugged Koji closer to her. Kakashi was disgusted by this act of endearment and continued to make his way to Naruto and Sakura with Sasuke close behind him.

In the midst of all the commotion Inuyasha was left out of in all. "Kagome" He whispered softly. "Tell me the truth, do you still love me?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly.

Kagome pulled away from Koji and walked over to Inuyasha. "I've loved you for 500 years" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha reaching her hand out to caress his cheek. Koji himself, the one who was supposed to be getting the others jealous felt jealous himself.

"Come on you guys, I think I owe Kakashi an apology" kagome said sadly as she made her way towards the door.

"Yes" Koji nodded and followed after her.

"There sure is a lot of competition to get to Kagome" Inuyasha sighed "But so far I think I'm in the lead"

"Kakashi!" Kagome called out waving to him. Kakashi looked up at her, but then he remembered how he made her cry, Koji stood beside her giving Kakashi the 'you hurt her and I'll kill you' kind of look.

"What are you doing here" Kakashi bit out nastily.

Kagome's eyes widened at this, then softened as tears began to form. "I wanted to come and see Sasuke" Kagome thought quickly. Sasuke looked up at her disbelievingly.

"Wait, Sakura-chan, I really need to talk to you" Kagome pleaded her friend.

"hai" Sakura said as she walked over towards Kagome.

"Listen Sakura, I'm really sorry! Sasuke was the one who ..." Kagome looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry" She said meekly looking down at her feet.

"It's ok Kagome-Chan" Sakura smiled giving Kagome a friendly hug.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto and Inuyasha…. I need to tell you something" Kagome said quietly before turning to face Kakashi.

"About the whole me and Koji thing… It was all just a game to see how jealous you guys got" Kagome laughed looking at Koji for back up.

"It was fun while it lasted Koishii" Koji smirked watching as Kagome's blush deepened.

Kakashi threw a kunai knife at Koji cutting the side of his shirt.

"What the…." Koji asked, shocked and out of breath.

"I can't believe the BEST Jounin let his guard off so easily" Kakashi scoffed.

"Kakashi-sensei, isn't it your birthday today?" Sakura asked.

"Yes" Kakashi replied simply, surprised that someone actually remembered.

"Come on! We should celebrate!" Kagome said as he clasped his hands together.

"Kakashi" a man said from behind him.

"Gai" Kakashi smirked, "What brings you here?"

"I wish to see the pretty lady... And celebrate the wonderful day of your birth!" Gai said with stars in his eyes. Kagome looked at him weirdly, If she was going to have this guy liking her he might as well be 'ok' looking.

"Hai" Lee said stepping into the light. He spotted Kagome and a blush spread across his cheeks, the same happened with Neji. Tenten looked on in disgust.

"Good evening sir" Kagome said bowing in respect. Gai looked down at Kagome.

"Beautiful; lady may I ask how old you are" Gai asked.

"Fifteen" Kagome answered.

"….. Age cannot dictate my Love!" Gai announced proudly.

"That's right!" lee said proudly, stars shinning in his eyes as he looked at his idol. Kagome winced.

"Kagome, come" Kakashi said taking her hand and gently pulling her along with him.

"Kagome, for my birthday all I want…. Is you" Kakashi whispered into Kagome's ear making her shiver.

"No… No I cant" She stammered. "I can't" She whispered again, slowly to herself.

"Not in that way Kagome!" Kakashi exclaimed a bit taken aback by her comment. "Of course I will only if you are willing to"- Kagome cut him off. "I just want another sleepover, just us two" Kakashi continued.

"I'm not going anywhere without Inuyasha" Kagome stated.

Kakashi stood there while Kagome stomped off without him. "Watashi wa Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said as she greeted Tenten, Neji, Lee and Gai. Sakura walked up to Kagome…

"Kagome- Chan" Sakura said softly "I'm sorry for earlier, I know it wasn't your fault" Sakura apologized.

"Come on Sakura! We mustn't dwell on matters of the past" Kagome smiled. "Now about Kakashi's Birthday party."

"Well I can make the sushi, I'm not that bad of a cook" Sakura smiled.

"Sounds good, I can get his present" Tenten smiled.

"We can have a sleepover party at my house" Kagome suggested remembering Kakashi's request, but she felt safer if there where other people there… She didn't exactly feel safe with a Hentai old man.

"Come on Kagome help me make the food for tonight" Sakura smiled. "Naruto! Sasuke- Kun!" Sakura said grabbing Naruto's hand while Kagome grabbed Sasuke's. Normally Sasuke would have protested, but somehow he it felt good to know that he had Kagome for a little while.

Sakura slid open the shoji screen and stepped into her house. Opening her drawer she pulled out 4 aprons throwing one to Kagome, Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura taught each of them how to make sushi, rice balls and tea cakes. Kagome was having some trouble shaping her rice balls, somehow, she just couldn't get it right, smirking Sasuke walked over to Kagome he put his hands over hers and moved her hands showing her how to shape the rice ball properly.

"Arigato Sasuke- san" Kagome blushed seeing as his body was pressed against hers. Kagome turned around and looked up at Sasuke, laughing as she spotted some rice on his face. Reaching her hand up Kagome brushed the piece of rice away and smiled. "That looks a lot better"

Sakura looked on at the two; she knew she never had Sasuke, so it was impossible for Kagome to steal something that was never hers. "I think we have enough food" Naruto sighed looking at his pile of food.

"Yeah I agree" Sakura smiled as she walked over to Kagome and Sasuke. Snatching a rice ball from Kagome's pile, Sakura took a bite. Kagome looked at Sakura nervously waiting to see how she did. "It's perfect Kagome – chan!" Sakura smiled.

"You should get Kakashi- sensei, the party should be starting soon" Sakura said looking towards Kagome, who nodded and got up quickly.

"Kagome" Sasuke stood up to follow her but Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke, let her and Kakashi be alone for awhile…. It's our birthday present to Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said pleadingly, she felt a pang of jealously strike her heart.

"See you later…. Kagome" Sasuke whispered as he watched Kagome slowly turn to leave him.

"Sasuke- san" Kagome said softly as she turned around. "I'm glad I met such a nice person like you, your always caring even though you pretend to be tough, you remind me of Inuyasha."

It was the last part of what she said that Sasuke really didn't like. "Arigato, Kagome- chan" Sasuke said as he gave her one of his rare smiles as she walked away.

Sorry for the crappy chapter…. I ran out of Ideas!

No flames! Arigato

Yuya Shiina


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NO I do not own anything besides the story line and Koji- kun

Votes:

Kakashi/Kagome 12 votes ( I included mine…. LoL)

Sasuke/ Kagome 15 votes

Inuyasha/ Kagome 9 votes

Naruto/Kagome 2 votes

Itachi/Kagome 1 vote

Sesshomaru/Kagome 1 vote

Until 20 votes for one of the characters is reached I will go with Sasuke since he had the most votes, I'll also remember to throw in some Kakashi/Kagome and Inuyasha/Kagome in too since they were the runners up…… ps: Visit my Xanga! My user name is celtic underscore elfgirl Ps: I cant put the actual underscore thingy so just press the underscore button NOT type underscore ARIGATO

Chapter six: Rainy Day crisis

Kagome walked outside the rain fell down on her soaking her. Her shirt was starting to stick to her skin tightly. "Kakashi- sensei!" Kagome called as she pushed some bushes to the side to get deeper into the forest. Suddenly Kagome jumped at the sound of lightning and slipped on the wet mud underneath her, luckily someone caught her before she could fall.

Kagome could barely see who it was since her wet bangs came over her eyes. "Hey, I thought I heard someone calling me" Kakashi said as he brushed Kagome's bangs away from her eyes. The thunder sounded again causing Kagome to cling tighter to Kakashi.

Kakashi looked down at Kagome, slightly amused look in his eyes (A/n well I guess eye since the other one's covered lol)

"Kakashi- sensei, let's go, we already prepared dinner back at my house" Kagome said as she began to push herself off of him.

"We should go to my place and get you dried up first" Kakashi insisted, although he really didn't mind seeing her… AHEM…. Soaking wet almost see through shirt, what he was worried about was the others seeing….

"I guess" Kagome replied looking down at her soaking shirt. Kakashi held his hand out to her, Kagome placed her hand in his carefully, he tugged her to him, put an arm around his waist and took off towards his house.

At Kakashi's house

"here Kagome put these clothes on after you finish taking a shower" Kakashi said as he handed her one of his many outfits (He wears the same thing everyday!) and a fresh towel.

"Domo Arigato Kakashi- sensei" Kagome bowed, she blushed deeply as she ran over to the washroom to take a shower.

Kakashi had been holding his breath, he let out a sigh as he began pacing back and forth outside of the bathroom. His hentai mind was surely getting the best of him, he was so tempted to, maybe just one look wouldn't hurt. After ten minutes of intense decision making he finally used his all powerful seeing through walls jutsu, but it was too late, Kagome had already finished changing. Kakashi let out a groan of defeat..

Finally out stepped kagome in Kakashi's jounin outfit. Everything was of course loose fitting. Kakashi looked on at Kagome with a sense of pride, with her wearing his clothes it felt almost as if she actually belonged to him.

"So, how do I look?" Kagome asked.

"Stunning" Kakashi replied simply as he handed her an umbrella so that she wouldn't again get soaked in the rain on their way to her house.

Kagome took his hand as they both walked out into the rain and over to Kagome's house.

"Kagome, you know you can just call me Kakashi" he said in a low voice.

"Yeah I know, I just feel kinda akward calling my teacher my his first name, it's just too casual, I would feel as if you were a close friend" Kagome explained.

"Well am I not a close friend of yours? I am truly hurt Kagome" Kakashi said putting a hand over his heart oh so dramatically.

"That's not what I meant! I uhhh…. I just never…. I was never this close to a teacher… I never …." Kagome trailed off.

"Kissed your other teachers?" Kakashi smirked as he watched Kagome's now red face.

Kakashi put an arm around her shoulder "Well I guess we're close friends then"

Kagome nodded then she saw Sasuke waiting patiently outside the house and quickly ran up to meet him. "Sasuke- kun were you waiting for me this whole time?" Kagome asked. Sasuke nodded in response as he took in Kagome's new outfit..

"Why are you wearing Kakashi- sensei's clothes?" He asked eyeing Kakashi suspiciously.

"I sorta got soaked in the rain and Kakashi helped me up and I took a shower at his house" Kagome replied.

"Hn, are you sure Kakashi didn't do anything? Anything to you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai" Kagome replied as she took Sasuke's hand and walked inside. OUCH this sure was a heart breaking blow, If only this rainy day crisis could have lasted just a bit longer…..

Short chapter I know! I'm sorry I'm just so busy these days! Private school just throws so many tests in your direction! If you're from an All girls private school you know how it feels!

No flames…. They hurt

Keep the voting up! Till then Yuya Shiina


	7. Rainy day crisis part 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto or anything else besides the story line and Koji

Votes:

Kakashi/Kagome 14 votes

Sasuke/Kagome 22 votes

Inuyasha/Kagome 13 votes

Naruto/Kagome 3 votes

Itachi/ Kagome 1 vote

Sesshomaru/Kagome 1 vote

All your reviews have inspired me to write more! Thanks to all of you!

Chapter 7

Sasuke looked at Kagome and smiled, she was truly the closest thing to perfect, Kagome was the one who made him see that love wasn't just another word. Yes, while it had been true that he himself had only known her for barely even 2 days he already felt something stirring inside him…

"Happy Birthday Kakashi- sensei!" Everyone screamed as they threw confetti onto Kakashi. Kakashi smiled, a small smile, it soon faded as he saw Kagome laughing and having such a good time with Sasuke. Letting out a sigh Kakashi let himself fall back on the leather couch.

"The first event we have planned for tonight is truth or Dare!" Sakura announced, in return she received groans coming from the guys…

They all gathered around in a circle upstairs in Kagome's room and began. "Kakashi- sensei you start" Sakura said.

Kakashi looked towards Kagome and asked, "Kagome truth or dare" Kakashi asked intently looking at her waiting for the words to come out of her mouth.

"Truth" Kagome said nervously.

"Out of all the people in this room who is it you would die for?" Kakashi asked, it was more of an interrogation than a truth or dare question, but like any truth or dare question it sure did make Kagome squirm. Smiling, Kagome replied in a calm smooth tone, "Inuyasha" . In an instant everyone looked towards Inuyasha, then to Kakashi, then to Sasuke.

Inuyasha smiled and said "me too Kagome" as he walked up and sat on the bed next to Kagome and put an arm around her, she was his, for now….. Sasuke felt his heart sink. He felt Jealous, A feeling he never showed, but I think everyone saw it by now. Sasuke clenched his fists tight, Sakura soon noticed this.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked, knowing that the question Kakashi had previously asked had a big effect on Sasuke.

"I need some air" Sasuke said as he walked outside.

"Something's not right" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. "I think something's bothering Sasuke – kun"

"So what if there is something wrong with him?" Inuyasha said in a ' I could care less' tone.

Kagome was so close to saying the S – I –T word but she couldn't, one, it would reveal Inuyasha's secret, two, it would cause MAJOR collateral damage to her house.

"Sasuke- kun? Where are you?" kagome said as she looked out of her door as the rain poured outside. Quickly, she grabbed Kakashi's umbrella and headed outside, only to find Sasuke leaning against a tree, just like he always was.

"Sasuke- kun?" Kagome said as she took a cautious step towards him. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. Sasuke looked up to see Kagome standing 3 feet away from him.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Sasuke asked, a bit of anger was evident in his usually stolid voice. He felt her cling tightly to his arm tears streaming down her beautiful face. Sasuke winced; he really didn't like seeing her cry and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"I don't know" Kagome sobbed as she clung tighter to him.

"Shhh Koiishi, don't cry" Sasuke whispered into her hair, it worked, kagome cries were getting softer and softer.

Kagome wiped her eyes as she looked up at Sasuke. "Let's go back, I bet Inuyasha's worried sick about you" Sasuke said. There was something about Kagome that just made him feel and act so differently. If it had been Sakura who came outside and cried on him he would have made some kind on sarcastic remark or push plainly have pushed her away.

Kagome and Sasuke walked back into the house.

"Where were you guys?" Sakura asked as she handed them some disposable plates and guided them towards the food.

"Kagome did you make all this food?" Inuyasha said as he stuffed some of Kagome's Rice ball into his mouth.

"Sasuke- kun helped me make those rice balls" Kagome smiled proudly as she looked up at her teacher. "So how did the rest of the Truth or dare game go?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "I just found out that all the guys in this damn party have a thing for you" Inuyasha scoffed as he looked back at the rest of the guys.

"They must've not wanted to tell who they really liked so they just said it was me" Kagome laughed.

"Well I don't see why they wouldn't like you" Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke- kun did you say something?" Kagome asked as she looked up into Sasuke's alluring eyes.

"No" He replied simply.

"kagome" Kakashi said as he appeared behind her.

"Kakashi- sensei" Kagome greeted him.

"Do you remember your birthday present to me?" He asked, his hot breath on her neck as he whispered 3 words. Spin- the – bottle.

He put an empty Sake bottle down on the table as he called everyone over to play.

Sasuke spun first. And surprise surprise itl landed on Kagome, of course not of the bottle's own will but perhaps Sasuke's ninja skills. Kagome tensed up as Sasuke blushed deeply.

Kakashi and Sakura had to restrain Inuyasha who was trying to claw Sasuke apart.. Inuyasha's claws relaxed and Sakura and Kakashi's hold on Inuyasha loosened as they watched Sasuke and kagome's faces come closer and closer to each other until at last, they both met in a gentle chaste kiss.

Kagome spun the bottle next, hoping an praying it would land on Inuyasha…. The bottle spun, it slowed down, slower and slower, it landed on Kakashi.

Wasting no time at all Kakashi reached over the table raised Kagome's chin so he could stare into her milk chocolate eyes.

He went over to her side of the table and bent down to kiss her, his eyes relaxed and closed as they met in a passionate kiss that lasted a whole minute….

As they pulled away Kakashi whispered one last thing to kagome it was.

"I love you"

Owari I know I aint a good writer but hey! I try and I hope you liked it. No flames……

KEEP VOTING!

Thanks to all who read yuya Shiina


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic except for the story line and Koji

I am so sorry to say that the polls are now officially closed, But if you want I will still include these "fluffy moments" between the top two parings, which were:

Kakashi/Kagome

Inuyasha/Kagome

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE MUST READ!**

**There is one reviewer states that I may not post this fanfic in the Inuyasha/Kagome thingy SO I was just asking for your opinion on this… Coz I may have to change where I put it **

**THANKS FOR READING**

Chapter Eight

"Nani?" Kagome's eyes widened at the realization of what Kakashi just said.

"I said, I love you" He repeated again as he hugged Kagome tighter to him. Sasuke stood watching everything unfold, he wanted to do something about it but some how he couldn't move. As much as he wanted to rip Kakashi into tiny pieces, he still wanted to keep his cool.

"Kakashi- sensei I…." Kagome trailed off, what was she supposed to say?

"Hey sweetheart I'm sorry I'm late I was looking everywhere for you" A deep voice said as someone put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked back to see Koji.

"Hey Koji" Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, as did Sasuke.

"We have one last thing, a surprise and tribute to our favorite sensei!" Sakura said as she waved a DVD in her hand.

"Favorite sensei! Hmph!" Gai- sensei scoffed as Lee backed him up yet again. Sakura slid the DVD in the DVD player just as everyone grabbed a seat on one of the four couches. Kagome looked around, all the seats were already taken…..

A single thought popped into Sasuke's head, he struggled to fight the blush that came with thought that came into his head. The thought was '_Hey maybe I could offer Kagome a seat on my lap_'. But just as he built up enough courage to ask her Kakashi asked first…. Well not really…. Sorta forced her…

Kakashi pulled Kagome back until she fell on his lap with a thud. "HEY! Watch it!" Kagome yelled as she shifted in his lap to get herself in a much more comfortable position. Kakashi sighed and said, "Kagome" as he closed his eyes in thought.

"Yes Kakashi- sensei" Kagome whispered as she tilted her head back to face him.

"Hn, nothing, I was just thinking" Kakashi said dreamily as he snaked his hands around Kagome. Sasuke looked on barely being able to contain himself, all he wanted to do at the moment was…..

Sakura slipped the DVD inside the DVD player at last as everyone looked on.

In the DVD

The movie starts off and we see Sakura interviewing everyone to see their opinion on Kakashi.

"So Naruto- kun, what do you think of Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked holding a microphone out to Naruto.

He scratched his head for a moment… "We'll Kakashi- sensei's always late… But he's strong too… But I still mad at him for telling me to Stay away from kagome because he loved her too!" Naruto yelled. "but That wont stop me Believe It!" He exclaimed. Hitting Naruto over the head with her microphone Sakura mumbled "Naruto! You're supposed to say GOOD things about Kakashi sensei!"

The Screen turned black momentarily before it turned back on and Sakura was now interviewing Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what's your opinion on Kakashi- sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi is an old man who should like people who are at least 2 to 3 years in age difference" Sasuke said as he calmly walked away.

"So…. Uhh..." Sakura quickly ran over to Kagome and stops her.

"Ano… Sakura- chan, are you ok?" kagome said seeing Sakura's obvious tired form. Picking herself up quickly Sakura spoke into the Microphone yet again.

"So Kagome, What is your opinion on Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, is ummm well…" Kagome trailed off putting a finger to his lips in thought. "he's quite strong, I really like his silver hair and…. Ano….. He was the first person I met here in Konoha, he saved me from this guy In the forest. I think Kakashi is a great teacher." Kagome said finally.

"well that's all I guess the film is running out" Sakura said as she shut the video camera off.

END DVD

Everyone starts applauding.

"Wow Kagome, I never knew you liked me that much" Kakashi said jokingly. He turned his head towards Sasuke and said, "It's only a ten year difference"

Sasuke looked away and shuddered.

"By the way Kakashi, this is your birthday present from all of us, Sakura said it would be best if I handed it to you" Kagome smiled as she handed him a small box. Tearing the box open Kakashi revealed the thing he always wanted…. Icha Icha Paradise volume 4 (A/N If you people don't know this yet I got this idea from Tenshi Battosai's fanfic "book of paradise" It's awesome and I totally recommend it!)

A grin spread across Kakashi's face… "I GOT IT! FINALLY! ICHA ICHA PARADISE VOLUME 4! YES!" Kakashi yelled, bouncing off the walls, he was just so happy….

"How ever were you guys able to purchase this? Aren't you just a bit under aged?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well that's easy, all we did was tell Gai-sensei to buy it for us" Tenten said simply.

Sasuke looked outside and sighed. All he wanted was complete silence, and yet, he was here forcing himself to stay. Why? You may ask, simple, because of Kagome. He felt her hand on his shoulder and turned around.

"Are you ok Sasuke?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, I was just seeking some quiet,I find it a bit quiet in there" Sasuke said as he slid the shoji screen open and stepping outside, letting the cool night breeze brush against his face as he watched the stars shinning brightly in the sky. Kagome looked at him and smiled as she went to join him out on the porch. Pulling herself onto the railing Kagome tucked her skirt underneath her as she sat down.

"Kagome, tell me, why do I sense spiritual power coming from you" Sasuke asked, he had pushed this question away for a long time, but now he felt as if he had to ask.

"hmm I was wondering how long it would take you before you asked that question" Kagome smiled as she tucked a few stray strands behind her ear. "I'm a priestess" Kagome said simply.

"And Inuyasha, what is he?" Sasuke asked. Kagome's breath stopped she was momentarily unable to speak. Jumping off the railing Kagome turned to Sasuke and smiled.

"That's something that's between just me and Inuyasha, Good night Sasuke-kun" Kagome whispered as she leaned in to kiss Sasuke on the cheek before she stepped inside.

Sasuke ran his fingers over where Kagome had just previously kissed him, he was sorta in some kind of dreamy trance.

"Uhh Sasuke are you alright?" Naruto asked as he waved his hands in front of sasuke's face in an attempt to snap him back into reality.

"I'm fine…. Just fine" Sasuke said still entranced he stepped into the house.

Till then Yuya Shiina

That person who sent me that really hurtfull review….. The one I who insulted my writing I really don't like her …. Or him…. Please no flames….. They really hurt…..


	9. Late night musings

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you people! I don't own anything besides this storyline and Koji

THE VOTES HAVE BEEN COUNTED AND THE WINNER IS! SASUKE! I will be sure to add some fluff between others characters so long as people want it. Ps I may change my mind about this pairing if a whole bunch of people want it so…..

Btw….. I update for COOKIES! Lol….. I know….. I'm a very odd person…. Goes and hides behind Sesshomaru…..

* * *

Chapter 8

Late night Musings

"I'm tired, we should all head to bed now" Kagome yawned. "Come on Kakashi, put that book down and go to bed already" Kagome said angrily seeing as Kakashi's hentai eyes were literally glued to the book.

"I'll go to bed…. Only if it's with you" Kakashi said in a deep voice. Hitting him over the head with his own book, Kagome gave him the "I really wana see you try" look. "Don't be so harsh koishii" Kakashi said as he rubbed the bump Kagome had just planted on his head. Grabbing Kakashi's hand Kagome lead him off to a bed and threw him off in an attempt to get rid of him, but to no avail, for Kakashi pulled her down with him. Falling with a thud Kagome scrambled to get up and off of him, but he held her tighter than ever to his chest.

Seeing as her attempts were obviously in vain, she stopped her pointless struggle. Letting out a yawn Kagome finally whispered. "Kakashi, you're gonna pay for this…… Tommorow…" and with that Kagome let her sleep and weariness consume her as she fell soundly asleep against Kakashi. Pulling the blanket over them both Kakashi whispered. "This is the first time in my life I wished tomorrow would never come" and with that he kissed her on the forehead and too fell asleep.

Kagome's dream Sequence

"where am I?" Kagome whispered as she awoke to find herself in a field of flowers. Looking around she finally spotted Kakashi coming over towards her. Kakashi looked down at Kagome and placed his arms around her and said. "Kagome I love you" . Kagome blushed…. Not knowing what to say….

Behind, Naruto Appeared running towards them while frantically waving his arms in the air screaming, "Kagome I love you!" Kagome's face paled……

Inuyasha was right beside her and asked, "Kagome. Will you always love me?" Kagome fought the tears that dared to escape from her eyes as she leaned forward into an embrace as all the others disappeared. So she thought..

There was one final person who stood, it was Sasuke, He remained silent and unchanged. Taking a few steps closer he whispered. "kagome, I….." Looking down at the ground he spoke again. "Nevermind, it seems you're already with Inuyasha, so my words would mean of no importance to you" Sasuke bit out quite harshly as he faded away.

"SASUKE! WAIT! I LOVE YOU!" Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha away and ran to embrace Sasuke's fading image.

END DREAM SEQUENCE

Kagome awoke, a thin layer of sweat coated her face as she heaved heavy breaths. She climbed over Kakashi and walked out of the room and into the kitchen for a glass of water. Turning on the tap, Kagome held her empty glass out to fill it before taking it and bring it slowly up to her lips. Putting the glass down Kagome tip toed over to where Sasuke was supposed to be sleeping, but found no one there.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice asked behind her. Kagome let out a shrill scream before someone clamped a hand over her mouth to stop the noise. "Shhh It's just me" Sasuke whispered soothingly to Kagome as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Kagome whispered, in what seemed to be a relived voice as she flung her arms around his neck, thus pushing him backwards onto his bed again.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sasuke asked as he shifted underneath Kagome to find a position that was more comfortable.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I just had a really bad dream…" Kagome said looking at the bed sheet absent mindedly.

"I see, what was it about" Sasuke asked as he looked into Kagome's eyes with a sincere expression on his face. Kagome's face grew redder and hotter with each passing second. Smiling Sasuke said. "Not anything about me was it?" Sasuke asked letting his mischievous side take over.

"Ano… No …" Kagome lied as she fingered the material of the bed sheets.

"are you sure?" Sasuke asked again, Kagome was definitely not a good liar. "Do you…. Mind if I stay here tonight?" Kagome asked, her face still pretty much red.

"Sure" Sasuke replied as he climbed back into bed, It felt a lot warmer now that there were two people on the bed. Kagome nuzzled into Sasuke, relishing the warmth that his body gave off. Sasuke smiled at this gesture as he circled his arms around her, pulling her as close as she could get to him.

"Sasuke?" Kagome said tilting her head back to look at him.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the blanket tighter around him.

"Have you ever been in love?" Kagome asked, beating herself up on the inside for ever having asked such a question, yet she would've still beaten herself up, if she had not found out the truth.

"I have, and perhaps I am still" Sasuke sighed, he couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth so easily.

"With who?" Kagome asked, now more curious than ever. "Do I know her?" She asked again , the suspense was killing her.

Sasuke concealed a smile as he placed his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "That's for me to know, and you to find out, now go to sleep, koishii" Sasuke said returning the favor she had given him not too long ago. "Goodnight" Sasuke whispered as he gave Kagome a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Oyasumi.." Kagome said then whispered in a much quieter tone "My koishii"

* * *

Btw: Koishii means dearest or loved one in Japanese

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETED! Lotsa Kagome/Sasuke fluff there for you! Even some Kakashi/Kagome fluff… Anyways now that I updated Kohara Inuyashafan Takashi has to give me a cookie! MWUAHAHAH!(evil laugh) uhhh well,…… I hope you liked it and uhhh NO flames they really hurt !


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto!

Thanks goes to my cookie contributors!

Kohara x3

Tenshi Battosai x1

Mysterious Demon slayer: x2 TRIPLE CHOCLATE CHIP! YUMM!

**The next time I may be able to update is Friday this week, I have to Accompany my friend to her little geek…. Math club meeting….. So please Beg Mr.Taylor (whose the geek… Math teacher if I can use his computer on Friday in yur reviews ARIGATO!**

Chapter 10

Kakashi's eyes slowly opened. He was shocked. Kagome was no longer at his side as she had first been when he had fallen into such a pleasant sleep.

With Kagome and Sasuke

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled, Kagome was still there, lying safely still motionless in this arms. He watched in fascination as she inhaled and exhaled, her chest rising and falling. He smiled as he slowly pushed himself up and off of the bed he looked back and brushed some hair away from the sleeping miko's face as he pulled the blanket over her again giving her a little kiss on the forehead before he headed outside for his routine, training session.

AT HOKAGE'S OFFICE

The hokage looked blankly at his watch then at Iruka. "Say, Iruka, do you happen to know where team seven has been for the past few days"

"To tell you the truth I haven't seen Naruto at the Ramen house for the past few days either" Iruka said as he creased his eyebrows in thought.

"Iruka, I want you to find team seven for me, I would like to see them regarding where they have been" The hokage included as Iruka nodded his head and set off.

BACK WITH KAGOME

Kagome got up slowly and was sad to see that Sasuke was no longer there. Letting out a sigh Kagome put on a loose fitting sweater and headed outside. Outside the wind was blowing quite fiercely and the cold was biting at Kagome's face. Kagome rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm as she ventured further into the village.

She found herself in front of Naruto's favorite Ramen restaurant and smiled to herself thinking '_that boy and his ramen' _He kept her eyes on the entrance while she walked, an action she was soon to regret. Kagome hit something hard and fell to the ground. Rubbing her sore head Kagome looked up to find a rather unfamiliar face.

"I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up" The man said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled up to her feet.

"It's sorta my fault, you see I was thinking about Naruto and how much he liked ramen when I was walking by…" Kagome explained as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"You know where Naruto is?" Iruka asked with a pleading expression on his face.

"Yea, he's at my house with Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, lee, Inuyasha and Gai" Kagome explained. "Although he's probably still asleep…" Kagome trailed off…

"How typical" He sighed there's a party but everyone gets invited except for me"

"It was Kakashi- sensei's birthday party" Kagome said. "Are you looking for Naruto" She continued.

"Yes I am, He was one of my former students, before he graduated from the academy, He's spontaneous and quite rash sometimes, but, the boy's been through a lot" He smiled sadly looking towards the ground.

"Yeah I know, but I think he's doing just fine" Kagome smiled brightly, causing his mood to brighten up a bit.

"Come on, I'll lead you to my house" Kagome smiled as she walked ahead then stopping in the middle of the road to wait for him.

"Wait! I forgot to get your name!" He yelled.

"Kagome!" She called Back "And your name?"

"Iruka" He replied simply.

"Well then Iruka sensei you better hurry up" Kagome said as she tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Running up Iruka was now walking beside her, his nose caught the sweet smell of cherry blossoms, yet there was no cherry blossom tree near where they were.

"Do you like Cherry blossoms?" Iruka asked as he put on a genuine and sincere smile.

"Of course Iruka-sensei! They're my favorite flowers Kagome smiled.

"Then come with me" And with that Iruka took Kagome's hand and dashed off towards a small bridge that came across a stream. Looking around, kagome saw the pink petals, coming down like soft rain as it covered her satin back hair, making her even more astonishing than she already was. Iruka used a kunai to carefully slice of f a whole cherry blossom. Catching the flower in his hand, Iruka leaned forward to place it in Kagome's hair. "There" He said as he carefully tucked a lock of hair behind Kagome's ear making Kagome blush, a blush that perfectly matched the cherry blossoms.

Sasuke sat in a nearby tree watching it all. Watching his koishii. He had to admit he was quite jealous, but then again he also had to admit that he had no right to do anything about it…. Yet

Stepping forward, Sasuke walked towards the two, unnoticed. "Ohayo Kagome" He said in a soft tone. "The cherry blossom looks ano…." Sasuke had a hard time squeezing the word out of his throat, plainly and simply because he never dreamed in his whole life he would ever say such things to a girl. "It looks Kawaii on you" he said finally. Kagome blushed ever so cutely and smiled. "Arigato Sasuke-kun, they look good on you too" Kagome said as she leaned forward to place a ring of flowers on his head. Sasuke flinched, knowing he probably looked ridiculous in it. "KAWAII!" Kagome squealed as she looked at Sasuke's pink crown.

Iruka smiled as he thought _' So Sasuke has finally fallen in love…. Well I wouldn't see who wouldn't for this girl…" _ Iruka thought. Iruka looked up at his own fluffy crown and smiled, this was truly the start of a wonderful friendship. "Come now Iruka- san" Kagome said as she took two of his hands and lead him off the bridge as Sasuke followed ever so silently behind the two.

Short chapter I know! Don't kill me! I know it was short crappy and pointless but If you have nothing good to say don't say it!

Remember if you put in those reviews begging Mr.Taylor to let me use his computer this Friday I may be able to make a really long very nice chapter so please!

Till then Yuya Shiina


	11. memoirs of a broken heart part one

Disclaimer: I think you all know I own nothing….

The geek…. Math club has been moved to Tommorow! Gasp!

The more you beg Mr.Taylor to let me use his com the more I update And If you do I promise two new long chapters tomorrow k? Please Beg him cause maybe he'll listen to you coz he sure aint listen to me….. DEMAND HIM TO LET ME USE HIS COMPUTER!... thank you….. Btw tomorrow as in Wednesday

Thanks for everything and all the encouragement and happiness you reviewers bring me!

Chapter 11

Kakashi slipped on his jounin outfit as he headed outside. "Kakashi- sensei!" He heard Kagome as she waved her hands frantically in the air, smiling as she greeted him. Looking beside her he saw Iruka and Sasuke. Kakashi let out a sigh, she was never really alone, there was always some guy hanging around her.

Kakashi keep his stolid face as he calmly walked up to Kagome. "Ohayo Kagome" Kakashi smiled as he turned to Iruka. "What's your business here Iruka" Kakashi asked.

"The Hokage was just wondering where you and your team have been the past few days..." Iruka replied as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. Smiling Kakashi was close to pulling Kagome to him but just as he was about to Sasuke pulled her to him swiftly. To prevent crashing into him, Kagome had placed her hands in front of her, both were now caught in a warm embrace. Sasuke's breath got caught in his throat as he tried desperately to hold himself together somehow.

"Well anyways, we were showing Kagome around Konoha, I trust you two have already met?" Kakashi said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes we have" Iruka smiled as he looked towards the two as an odd unwanted feeling of awkward silence began to settle in. Kagome's face turned darker and darker shades of red as she pushed Sasuke away. Slightly hurt, Sasuke looked the opposite direction and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Breaking the awkward silence Kakashi asked. "Iruka, Sasuke, one more thing…. Why the heck are you wearing cherry blossom crowns on your heads?" Kakashi asked as an amused smile played on his face.

"Well, your probably just jealous that Kagome made us some and she made you nothing." Iruka said as he crossed his arms.

"heh Trust me Iruka, she's definitely given me more than she ever gave you" Kakashi countered.

"Really? Like what?" Iruka asked, this was truly turning into an all out quarrel between the two jounin.

"A kiss" Kakashi smirked.

"Ha I doubt it! She's your student for crying out loud Kakashi! Talk about a 11 year difference! Come on Kagome, did you really kiss Kakashi?" Iruka asked as he turned towards kagome.

"Well…. Maybe once…" Kagome whispered, but this time they all heard.

"Four times to be exact" Kakashi smiled as he looked to Kagome, whose blush covered face was hidden under her bangs. Nodding sheepishly kagome admitted to it, of course, she couldn't lie.

"Isnt there some kind of oath that the we had to take concerning Teacher/student relations?" Iruka asked, making Kakashi squirm.

"Well… Maybe I took it once… But that was before I knew there were gonna be any Kawaii girls in Konoha!" Kakashi yelled feeling a bit guilty for breaking the oath he took.

"That just means we have to keep a lower profile" Kakashi winked at kagome causing to smile nervously, slowly inching away from him. "We better head inside now, it's really starting to get windy" Kagome said as she slid the screen open and walked into her house with the rest of the guys following close behind her.

"Hey Kagome where were you! I was looking all over for you but I couldn't find you in your" – Inuyasha was cut off when he felt Kagome's arms encircle him. "Ohayo Inuyasha- kun" Kagome smiled. Looking down at her he smiled as he went in for a kiss. He breathed in her sweet cherry blossom scent but stopped and pushed Kagome away.

"Tell me kagome, what were you up to last night?" Inuyasha asked as his eyes narrowed.

"No why Inuyasha" Kagome asked fear evident in her shaky voice.

"Don't lie to me Kagome! You've been whoring yourself around that bastard Sasuke haven't you?" Inuyasha yelled grabbing Kagome's shoulders, his claws digging into her skin.

"Itai… Itai Inuyasha… Onegai…" Kagome pleaded as tears began to blur her vision. "besides, I never once got angry when you left me for kikyo! I've never tried to stop you!" Kagome screamed back. "Sasuke's been so nice to me so don't you dare call him a bastard! Teme Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she raised her hand to deliver a swift yet powerful slap on Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha's eyes widened, he never imagined Kagome to react like this.

Kagome was about to run, but Sasuke grabbed her hand and caught a glimpse of her tear stained face. Kagome buried her face in Sasuke's shirt, as he held her close to her whispering comforting words into her ear. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed what he had done, he had cut into Kagome's skin, he had hurt kagome, the one he promised to forever love and protect, the one who tamed him, the one who taught him to love again.

"I'm so sorry kagome" Inuyasha said as he moved to put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch my Koishii!" Sasuke screamed out in anger, scaring Inuyasha and of course everyone in the house heard as it echoed throughout all of Konoha.

"Sasuke I….."

Beg Mr. Taylor if want to know what happens next! I suck and I know, NO FLAMES!

Arigato yuya Shiina


	12. Memoirs of a Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or anything you are concerned about me owning…

YAY! I got to use Mr. Taylor's computer but now I think he hates me… That's because I'm so annoying and hyper when I obsess about anime….. Please no death threats its okay if it's me just don't get me in trouble wit Mr. Taylor

Chapter 12 Memoirs of a broken heart (part 2) (goes well with Jay Chou's songs Starry mood and Jian Dan ai (a simple love)

"Sasuke" Kagome whispered. As she looked up at him hoping that somehow what he had said was a mistake, yet a part of her heart had hoped this would happen.

"Kagome, I love you" Sasuke whispered, he knew in his heart that Kagome loved Inuyasha but he felt that he had to tell her. Everyone in Konoha already knew about his feelings about her and yet she herself was not able to figure out that he loved her.

"Kagome, I'm going back" Inuyasha said in a soft tone and then in a softer tone he said "I love you" With that Inuyasha used his hanyou speed to rush out of Konoha.

Kagome looked up and screamed "Inuyasha!" as she fought Sasuke's grip as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Let me go!" Kagome said as she pounded her fists against his chest. "I can't let Inuyasha go! I love him!" Kagome's breath got caught in her throat as she ceased her cries; she had known exactly what she had done.

In that very instant Sasuke felt his heart break into a million little pieces, he loosened his grip on her as he looked away to try and conceal his heart broken expression. "Go" Sasuke whispered as he started to walk away. He stopped momentarily and looked back giving Kagome a small smile before he locked himself in the room he had stayed in the night before.

Kagome was left in quite a predicament, she had to chose, it was now or never, takes it or leave it.

"Kagome" Kakashi said softly as he approached his sad and heartbroken student. "I love you and I always will but now you have to choose" He gave her an encouraging smile as Kagome looked up into Kakashi's eyes; she saw something she had not yet seen in a very long time. In her teacher's eyes she saw sincerity, nothing but love, he was willing to give up anything to keep her heart whole.

"Kakashi – sensei, I don't choose any of them, I choose you" Kagome whispered. The room fell silent I choose you Kakashi-sensei" Kagome said as she reached up and left a kiss on Kakashi's cheek and walked away slowly. Kakashi grabbed her hand softly and pulled her to him and held her tightly. Kagome felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she tried desperately as she tried to blink them back, but to no avail, it started out as choked sobs, which turned into a sea of tears. Kakashi looked at the girl in his arms sadly. He could tell that her heart was probably already in a million little pieces, yet she still found the strength and love in herself to love him with all those tiny pieces.

A Mile outside of Konoha

Inuyasha blinked back tears as he looked up into the sky as Kagome's sweet voice still echoed in his head. He would eventually come back, he just needed sometime to cool off from the last argument they had. He question still remained, Would Kagome still be his when he came back?

(9:45 PM IN KONOHA)

Kagome sat on the damp grass as she looked up at the star filled sky and smiled sadly as she held the cherry blossom crown protectively in her hands as the soft petals caressed her fingers. '_Sasuke, gomen' _Kagome thought sadly as she felt some tears slide down her face, only to be caught by Kakashi, who used his thumb to push the tears away from her face.

"You're too perfect for tears" Kakashi whispered as he draped a blanket over her shoulders as he took a seat beside her. Letting out a yawn, Kakashi let himself fall back on the damp grass as he looked up at the stars.

"There aren't many stars where I live in Tokyo" Kagome said "There's too much pollution. It's so beautiful out here in Konoha, I just want to stay here forever" Kagome admitted as she wrapped the blanket around her as a soft breeze blew the petals down.

"Then stay here forever" Kakashi stated.

"I cant, I have too much to do back at home" Kagome explained. "There are some things I have done back at home, things I need to correct" Kakashi gave kagome a knowing look.

"Just promise that you'll never forget me, Konoha and all that you have done here when you go" Kakashi said softly as he moved closer to her taking the blanket and wrapping it around himself as well.

"Look a shooting star! Make a wish!" Kagome insisted as she placed her hands together as she wished, wished for this summer to never end. Kakashi looked at her smiling face, something at could always brighten his day. Kakashi looked intently at the star and sighed as he made his wish. "That tonight would never end".

"Are you hungry kagome? You haven't eaten a thing all day" Kakashi said. "Here let me get us some Udon" Kakashi said as he rushed inside. Smiling Kagome looked back at the stars, yet somehow she felt something was missing; she felt an empty void in her heart. She looked back at the cherry blossom crown as she put it on her head carefully and smiled as she thought about Sasuke…. The quiet stolid yet in a way caring and thoughtful young man.

"Ka"- Kakashi stopped as he fell silent as he watched Kagome smile and say to herself. "Kakashi's the only one who even cared" At this Kakashi let a proud smile cover his face before he proceeded and walked towards Kagome with two steaming bowls of Udon in his hands. Handing one to Kagome he settled down on the soft grass. Taking her chopsticks in hands She picked some noodles out of her bowl and carefully placed them in her mouth, savoring the soup's warmth and taste. "You're not that bad of a cook sensei" Kagome said as she ate more of her Udon. "Kagome, you don't have to refer to me as your teacher anymore, you can call me Kakashi-kun" He replied as he repeated saying Kakashi-kun over in his head, but then again I wouldn't mind being called Koishii either" Kakashi said as a playful smirk spread across his striking features.

"I need to go to the washroom be back soon" Kagome said as she rushed into her house and frantically looked for Sasuke's room. Finding the door she pushed through and saw Sasuke sitting there on his bed staring blankly into space.

"Sasuke- Kun I love you but"- Sasuke cut her off as he pressed a finger on her lips. "If you love me what's stopping you" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Sasuke, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me but I treasure my friendship with Sakura and I don't want to taint it with jealousy" Kagome lied. Sasuke pressed his lips to hers in that very instant and closed his eyes as he brought her closer to him, the kiss lasted 30 seconds which to them was pretty long. Sasuke still held Kagome in his arms. "I will wait a thousand life times for you" He said as she let her go.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke but, Hearts are torn by chaos and lies, but I will always be here for you" She whispered.

Making her way back to Kakashi she smiled as she saw him waiting there patiently for her. "I think I'll sleep out here under the stars tonight" Kagome smiled. "You better not leave me this time" Kakashi warned as looked into Kagome's eyes. "Kakashi-kun" Kagome watched as he slowly turned towards her. Kagome pulled his mask off as well as his head band. And looked at him, he looked pretty nice. She ran her fingers over his smooth skin that had so long been concealed by the cloth he so proudly wore over his face.

Leaning in Kakashi pressed his lips upon hers and drew back quickly. "I'll keep my mask off for tonight" He smiled as he felt her head rest upon his chest as her breaths became even and her body became limp in his grasp.

How he wished this night would not end

**DON'T KILL ME I JUST NEEDED SOME RIVALRY IN THERE!**

**Don't kill Mr.Taylor either he let me on his com**

**Yuya (I LOVE N I G E L!)**

**NO FLAMES!**


	13. Taking a break from love?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

A/N: Sorry for not updating! Really sorry I hope you guys will forgive me! I promise to write more….

Chapter 13 – Taking a break from love?

Kagome stirred and took time to analyze her surroundings. '_What am I doing here?' _she thought, managing to sit up. She rubbed her fairly sore head as she began to think back to yesterday's events. In the spur of the moment she had professed her love for Inuyasha, broke Sasuke's heart AND had chosen Kakashi…

"Damnit why does this have to be so confusing… It feels like I'm part of some screwed up reverse harem anime!" Kagome mumbled to herself angrily. '_Now that I think about it, I've always liked those reverse harem animes...' _ She brought her knees to her chest and sat there in silence. "Love's too confusing – too complicated… I think I'll take a break from it… A short one would be ok too." Kagome got up and headed towards the house with that thought in mind.

The screen opened, sounding with a crack. Stepping in Kagome looked up to see Kakashi with a bright smile on his face. Inside she felt so many conflicting emotions – why was she always thinking about herself? Why was she so damn selfish?

"Kagome are you alright?" Kakashi asked upon seeing the pained expression in her eyes. Slowly, he put his cup of tea down and took a step towards her. In return she took a step back shaking her head.

"I'm sorry I've been so selfish… All this time I've only been thinking about myself and disregarding everyone's feelings. This isn't a reverse harem anime where I can just toy with emotions and so what I please… I'm sorry…" Kagome's shoulders trembled as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"Kagome…." Kakashi sighed. "I understand." Kagome looked up, shock clearly evident in her features. "What? Are you shocked?" Kakashi laughed, running a hand through his hair. "You just need time to sort out your feeling right? Besides, I have absolutely no doubt in my mind that I'll be the last one standing in the end."

"Thanks." She smiled warmly before walking away.

On the streets of Konoha

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, waving her hands frantically in the air. Looking up Sasuke saw the pink haired menaced and resumed his walk – completely ignoring her. Sakura's hand fell back to her side broken-heartedly. This was the last straw. '_Why does Sasuke always ignore me? Why does he treat he like this? Who the hell does Kagome think she is stealing him from me? I've known him longer I deserve him more!' _inner Sakura cried in an outburst of emotion. She ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Sakura get off." Sasuke told her, standing completely still he only felt her grip tighten further. Sakura shook her head.

"No" she said solidly –she wasn't going to let him go, not now, not ever. In one quick motion Sasuke moved away from her, he looked up. Her arms still held the shape of his form – she eyes widened in shock. He stared at her in silence, his cold stare freezing her very soul. Her head bent in defeat, tears pelting to the dry ground.

"Why?" she asked in frustration. "Why are you so cruel?" Sakura asked, anger taking the best of her emotions.

"What?" Sasuke asked – his voice held as much indifference as ever.

"You've known all this time that I liked you! All these years I waited patiently hoping that one day you would somehow accept my feelings and stop being so frickkin' cold. Then some slut comes along and you completely change saying all these love struck things and just falling for her like an idiot! You don't even know what you look like do you – when she's around? She's been whoring herself around all the men in this village! How could you possibly choose her over me?!"

"Sakura that's enough!" Sasuke yelled, clenching his fists at his side. "Yes, I do know that you've liked – no obsessed over me these past few years. But what am I supposed to do about it? I regard you as a friend shouldn't that be enough? I can't love you Sakura you're too much like a sister to me so why don't you start acting like one!? Stop obsessing over me! Because you know I'll never like you. Shouldn't you be happy that I found someone I actually love?" Sasuke looked at her, his cold eyes slightly warmer.

Sakura's tears seemed to be the only answer. "You will never love me…" With haste she began to wipe them away. "You cold hearted bastard!" With this she slapped him across the face – shocked that he didn't try to avoid it. "Why didn't you move away?"

"Because I deserve it." Sasuke told her, stuffing his hands in his pockets before turning his back to her and walk away. "This ends here." Sakura sprinted towards him and embraced him once more "Just for a bit…" Sasuke relaxed and allowed her to… This was the last time after all. Something caught Sasuke's eye and he struggled out of Sakura's grasp.

"Kagome." He stood and looked at her; she looked back with a smile on her face as if nothing was wrong.

"Good Morning" Kagome smiled, it was a painful and forced smile, but she was pretty used to it… Seeing that she had to put on the exact same face whenever Inuyasha lied about not being with Kikyo.

Sasuke's heart fell. Somehow he wanted a much more dramatic reaction from her. Possibly tears? A profession of love? Feelings of jealousy… But then again this wasn't a shoujo anime…. This was real life.

"I need to go sharpen my kunai…" Sakura lied, fleeing from the scene. She knew that Sasuke would never lover her, she knew that she had possibly turned Kagome against her…

"You heard everything didn't you?" Sasuke said, bringing the subject back to what had happened. Kagome nodded in response.

"Sakura only said those things out of anger – she probably doesn't mean it… She is telling the truth though… I've been treating everything like it was a reverse harem anime… I've been so selfish." Kagome sighed, she continued to walk down the path, plum blossoms lined both sides. Sasuke followed behind her silence.

"Do I really say lame and love stuck things?" Sasuke asked her, a blush appeared on his usually cold features.

"Yep, you really are quite the drama queen at times." Kagome laughed softly. "But then again, everyone is..."

"I've never acted like this, been this nice, or talked as much in my entire life…At least after my brother…." He trailed off. He wasn't ready to talk about this yet….

"Love makes idiots out of all of us" Kagome paused to reach for a plum blossom but fell short. From the corner of her eye she could see a hand reach out a grab one. She turned around.

"You…Want this?" Sasuke said, holding out a plum blossom.

"Yeah…" Kagome blushed. "I'm sorry I'm so short."

"It's alright… Ochibi-chan" Sasuke said, a small and extremely rare smile spread across his face.

"HEY! Just because I'm vertically challenged doesn't mean you have to make fun of me!" She pouted, hitting Sasuke.

"That hurt." Sasuke told her, his voice serious all of a sudden. He turned his gaze to her; a fire seemed to burn in his coal black eyes. "You'll pay for that…" He took a step closer and watched her take a step back before tripping and falling. Still, he continued to approach her.

"Sasuke… You're scaring me" Kagome stammered, moving away from him, as he began to get closer and closer to her. He didn't respond. She shut her eyes and braced herself for whatever he had in mind.

Suddenly, she felt something warm on her forehead, she looked up and saw Sasuke, he kissed her…

"Hey! I really thought you were going to punch me or something!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at Sasuke angrily.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, bringing his fist up in front of her face.

"I hate you" Kagome frowned, pushing him to the ground. She stood up and brushed some dust off her.

"I love you too Kagome" Sasuke whispered, picking himself off the ground, his back to her.

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened as she turned to face him. Her heart beating faster and it ever had.

"Are you deaf? I said. I – love – you" Sasuke repeated, his stolid face showing no expression. Kagome could only stand in silence.

'_Wasn't I supposed to be taking a break from love?' _

_ End Chapter 13 _

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a whole year! I really didn't know what to write! Anyways, for those of you who voted for Sasuke/Kagome I wrote a little something just to make you guys happy… Tell me what you guys think… Sorry it's kind of short… I was forcing myself not to stop…. Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch….

Tell me what you guys think!

[Jo-chan


End file.
